


[Podfic] the narrator’s lament.

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Falling In Love, Growing Old Together, Other, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: someone should write a book where the main character slowly falls in love with the reader.my plastic coating will wither and crack until finally it falls away, and with that barrier gone i will meet the best of humanity from the safety of your spread palms.when, one evening, you pull me off the shelf and call me brilliant, quote from my passages with your honey voice rounding out my vowels, i will shiver a new crack down my weathered spine, risk my binding to open for you entire.
Relationships: Book/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] the narrator’s lament.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the narrator’s lament.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639763) by gyzym. 



> An RSS feed of my podfics that you can add to your podcatcher of choice can be [found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-narrators-lament/the%20narrator%E2%80%99s%20lament.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-narrators-lament/the%20narrator%E2%80%99s%20lament.mp3) | 6 MB | 0:08:02  
M4A (anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-29/86123041-44100-2-e4a7333831bf3.m4a)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:02


End file.
